The Road to a New Life
by slidy2001
Summary: After Lisanna comes back, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and Lucy leave Fairy Tail. Lucy and Levy join Sabertooth, and find new people to love while Minerva plays matchmaker. Sticy and RoLe.
1. Prologue: In The Beginning

The Road to a New Life

Prologue: My First Day

I, Lucy Heartfilia, walked towards the entrance to Fairy Tail. I sighed, _this is it, this is the day you finally start a new life, the day you finally become Lucy of Fairy Tail. Not Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Jude Heartfilia. Lucy, you finally become the leader of your new life. _

I stepped toward the building: Fairy Tail. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. My knees were shaking, I expected everyone to be staring at me. Except the second I pushed the door open, a black-haired boy with only his boxers on said,

"Hey! Slanty Eyes! You're back? Let's settle our previous fight, Natsu!"

"Gray, your clothes…" said a girl with medium length dark brown hair and dark velvety eyes. She was holding a small glass of wine but the next second I looked at her, she was chugging down a barrel of beer. . . Apparently the black haired boy was named Gray and he had a stripping problem. . . It seems to me that he unconsciously strips.

"Fight me!" Gray yelled, but all Natsu said was,

"Come back with clothes on!" All of a sudden everybody was pulled into the fight except for a boy with messy, orange hair, a green jacket, and sunglasses on. The boy had two girls hanging onto his arm. I'd read about him before in issue 08 of Sorcerer Weekly; the boy's name was Loki, and according to Sorcerer Weekly; he was one of the _most desirable mages_.

_Ugh. I guess Loki is just another one of those playboys._ I was looking for someone to talk to about joining the guild when suddenly, the kid named Gray walked up to me and said,

"Uh… Hey, miss; can you lend me some underpants?"

"KYAAAAA!" I was so crept out. So this is what people of Fairy Tail are like? I turned around and saw. . . THE MIRAJANE! She's a model who has been featured in Sorcerer's Weekly magazine more than once. She's my idol and she's so pretty! Mirajane-san is one of the reasons why I wanted to join Fairy Tail!

"Umm. . . Mirajane-san, are you going to stop them?" I asked her, as everybody was fighting about the stupidest of things. She turned to me and said,  
"They always get into fights like this; I find that it's better to not interfere." The way Mirajane-san said that with a smile on her face, I started to wonder how often the mages of Fairy Tail got into fights. "Also, call me Mira!" I was about to respond when the whole building started shaking. A giant appeared and screamed,  
"Will you cut it out already fools?! That was the first time I met master. It's been 2 years and currently, I am a mage at Sabertooth. I switched to Sabertooth after Lisanna came back. It wasn't that she was mean; it was just that everybody was always around her and Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy and I just felt out of place since we didn't really know her. We all left Fairy Tail and split up to different guilds. Levy and I went to Sabertooth, Juvia went to Mermaid Heel, Wendy went to Lamia Scale, and Gajeel went to Quatro Cerberus. At Sabertooth, Minerva-san was the guild master and she definitely had a change of heart. Minerva, Levy, and I were good friends and we all rented the same house together. It used to be just Levy and me, but soon after we joined Sabertooth, Minerva moved in as well. That was all the past, now, it is currently the year of x790 and my team is made up of Minerva, Levy, Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Lector, and me.


	2. Sabertooth

**Eeveexme - Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to update more chapters more!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sabertooth**

**Lucy POV**

Levy and I walked into the Sabertooth guild hall and all saw Minerva, Rogue, Sting, and the exceeds gathered around a table.

"Hey Lucy! Levy! Come here! We don't know what mission to choose!" yelled Minerva. Levy and I walked over to where our group was standing. There were no more seats left so Sting patted his lap and sat flirtatiously,

"Why don't you sit on my lap, Blondie?" Sting smirked as I blushed. Ever since I joined Sabertooth, Sting has always been flirting with me. Although I had to admit that I might have feelings for Sting, but he would never like me back. It was obvious he didn't like me. UGH! Why was Sting always messing with my feelings? That bastard!

"It's OK Sting, I'll just stand. I'd, umm... rather stand than um... sit on your lap." I said getting quieter and quieter. I looked down on the floor, then up at Minerva with a pleading look in my eyes, hoping that she would do something about Sting. All Minerva did was laugh, while Levy and Rogue were chuckling. Sting just sat there smirking so I (unwillingly) sat on his lap. Sting's smirk got bigger, to my surprise, and he put his arms around my waist.

"Come on, Blondie, don't be shy." I blushed, and hung my head down to stare at the floor. I cleared my throat and said,

"Let's go on the quest to save a trade guild from a dark guild."

**Time Skip - After the Quest (Because I don't feel like writing it)**

"Well that went faster than expected!" Sting said to us. "Well what do we do now? We don't have to go back to the guild yet."

"Oh I know! We can go to the beach!" Levy said to us. I knew she wanted to say spa, but Rogue and Sting were there so she said beach. Minerva was thinking the same thing because she said,

"No. Let's go to the spa."

"WHAT?!" yelled Sting and Rogue, but the second they saw Minerva's face, they immediately said, "Yes, sir!" Levy and I looked at each other and laughed. Sting and Rogue groaned and followed us.

Once we got to the spa, we all rented out rooms. Minerva, Levy, and I were in one and Sting and Rogue were in another.

**Sting POV**

Damn! Blondie was so annoying! She was laughing when Rogue and I had to listen to Minerva! I mean who does Blondie think she is? Tch! Blondie can get me to do anything just by running to Minerva! Whatever, I was walking in front of Blondie and I could tell she was staring at me. I smirked... wait! What was I doing smirking! Why should I care that Blondie was staring? I am the Great Sting Eucliffe! I don't care about girls! Girls care about me!

"You like her, don't you?" Rogue whispered to me.

"Tch, whatever. You like Levy, don't you?" I countered back.

"Well..."

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I just saw that so many of you followed, favorited, and reviewed so I wanted to get another chapter up for you guys! I promise that I'll make the next chapter longer with an actual plot! Thank you! Please R&R! (^_^)**


	3. The Spa

**Hey guys! The next chapter is gonna be updated in like a week or so.. SORRY!**

**USUAL DISCLAIMERS; I do not own Fairy Tail :(**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Spa

**Lucy POV**

I walked towards the public baths, got in, and sighed. _ This was the life. Wait. Something's missing... What was it? Oh!_

"Minerva, Levy, where are Sting and Rogue? They said they were gonna meet us at the public baths. There are no private baths... right?" I said, since I realized that we were missing the loud commotion that Sting would make.

"Knowing Sting and Rogue, Sting probably got distracted by food and Rogue is probably trying to get him to come here." Minerva said, whilst rolling her eyes. "Sting can be so immature sometimes. Ugh."

"Hey Minerva!" I said, "That's not nice! You know I li-" Wait! Minerva and Levy don't know yet!

"You what?" responded LEvy with a "sweet" smile. Obviously Levy had learned from Mira...

"Umm... nevermind... just... ignore what I said..." I looked down into the water and got quieter with each word.

"Come on, Lucy! You don't have to be shy! Just tell us already! We're your best friends and you don't even trust us?" said Minerva with fake tears running down her face. Levy just nodded in agreement with big, sad, eyes.

"Fine! I'll tell you! It's just that I... um... sort of... um... well... I... like... Sting..." I said the last three words so quietly, I couldn't even hear them myself.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you!" Said Minerva.

"I... like Sting..." I said not knowing whether they would approve or not. I finally looked up and saw Levy with shining eyes and Minerva with an evil glint in her eyes. I've seen that look enough times from MIra to know what was going to happen. MATCHMAKING TIME!

"THIS IS PERFECT! OMG! YOU GUYS LOOK SOOOO GOOD TOGETHER! WHEN IS STING GONNA ASK YOU OUT?" Levy said happily.

"Guys, I don't even know that Sting likes me!"

**Sting POV**

Wait?! Did I really hear correctly? Blondie likes me back?

**Lucy POV**

"Hey, Minerva! Who do you like from Sabertooth? I know you like someone!" Levy said. Minerva promptly stared down into the water, embarrassed. Levy laughed.

"Come on! Judging by the way you reacted, you like someone... A LOT! Trust me, I've read enough books to prove it. Just tell us! What are we honestly going to do?"

"Fine! I'll tell you! It's..."


	4. Who is it?

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait! I just couldn't really think of an idea. Oh well... Well here's chapter 3! I'm probably going to do 5 chapters, but if you want, I'll do a 6th chapter as an epilogue. PM me or review. I'll put up a poll on my profile!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Who is it?

**Minerva POV**

What was I supposed to do? Tell them who I liked?

"Fine! I'll tell you! I like Rufus!"

"Really? OMG! You guys are perfect for eachother!" Lucy and Levy squealed. I looked up and saw hearts around their bodies.

"Geez..." I said to myself, "Hey Levy! You didn't tell us who you like!"

"Yeah! You have to tell us now!" Lucy chorused. Levy's face turned beet red as she stared at her fingers, poking them together.

"Well... Um... You see... I... Um... Well... It's... Um... Rogue..." Levy finally squeaked out.

**Rogue POV**

Sting and I were hiding behind the bushes to see what the girls would say without us. Wait... So... Levy likes me? A slight blush appeared on my face. I looked over at Sting to see how he would react to Lucy admitting that she liked him. Sting had a very faint blush on his face with his usual smirk.

"Huh. Would you look at that. Blondie likes me." Stings smirk just grew bigger. I chuckled at him and decided to show ourselves to the girls.

"Come on Sting! Let's go out to the girls. Besides, you like what you heard." I smirked, knowing Sting wouldn't have enough time to make a comeback, before I dragged him off to the spa.

"Hey guys! I hope you weren't waiting for us." I said to Minerva, Lucy, and Levy.

"Yea Blondie. Miss me much?" Sting smirked. Lucy's face turned beet red.

"N-No W-Why D-Do Y-You A-Ask?"

"No reason Blondie. So what'd we miss?" Sting asked innocently.

"Nothing you needed to hear. But something that I needed to hear." Minerva replied with a smug look on her face.

* * *

**Please review or PM me! Also, do the poll on my profile as to whether or not I should do an epilogue chapter!**


	5. Confessions

**This is your last chance to take the poll for an epilogue on this story!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Confessions

**Minerva POV**

What could Rufus possibly want to ask me?

"Well, you see, Minerva, I wanted to ask you if you... Well... I love you Minerva! Will you go out with me?"

"Finally you idiot! I've waited for this moment all my life!" Minerva promptly pulled me over to her and kissed me. This day is the best day of my life!

**Lucy POV**

I walked towards Sting's house. He told me to look nice, so I put on a nice, simple aquamarine dress. It flowed around me nicely, like a small ocean. I rang his doorbell and Sting opened it, holding a bouquet of roses. He put his hand behind his head and smirked.

"So you like me, eh, Blondie?"

"W-What M-Makes Y-You T-Think T-That?"

"Oh, just the way that you stutter whenever I bring it up. So do you admit that you like me?"

"No, Sting, I love you!" She leaned forward and kissed me. When we broke apart, I smirked and said,

"So, Blondie, what do you say about being the great Sting Eucliffe's girlfriend?"

"Arrogant as always, aren't we?" She said, just as she kissed my nose.

**Levy POV**

I walked towards Rogue's apartment in a red halter dress. Rogue opened the door with a faint blush on his face.

"I don't know how to say this Levy, but I love you! I finally have found the courage to tell you I loved you after I found out that you liked me! Will you be my girlfriend, Levy McGarden?"

"Of course! You idiot!" Levy then pulled me into a kiss.


	6. Epilogue

Chapter 6: Epilogue

**Lucy POV**

I walked into the Sabertooth guild hall and made my way over to the table where Minerva, Levy, Rufus, And Rogue were sitting. Before I could sit down, a pair of strong, muscular arms snaked around my waist.

"Boo!" Sting whispered. I jumped, which caused Sting to laugh.

"Baka!" I muttered. Jeez, even after we started going out, he still had to scare me like that. I guess that was one of the reasons why I loved him. :)

"Why do you still do this to me baka Sting?" I asked Sting.

"Gosh Lucy, you should expect that from me from now! Besides, your expression is priceless!"

"Hmph!" I pulled his hand toward the table where everyone else was sitting. Minerva and Rufus were sitting next to each other, holding hands, and Levy and Rogue were cuddling together in the same chair. Sting pulled me into a chair and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled deeper into him.

"So, Levy, Minerva, how are things with Rogue and Rufus?" Levy and Minerva blushed tomato red. They stared down at the floor poking their fingers.

"Soo... How's it going? Speak up!"

"Well..." Levy said, "Rogue is the SWEETEST! He took me out to dinner and he is so sweet! He has all the charm! He is such a gentleman! He bought me flowers and a necklace! On our first date!"

"Yea! And Rufus added our date to his memory." Minerva said, her face flushed with- embarrassment. "Guys! Tell me all about it!" Minerva pulled Levy and my hand towards our house. Levy squealed as we ran out of the guild. Sting, Rogue, and Rufus were left sitting there looking shocked.

**The End**

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I hope you guys liked this story. If you want me to write a story for a certain pairing, just PM me or review as long as it's Fairy Tail.**


End file.
